Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive
Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V (救急戦隊ゴーゴーファイブ|Kyūkyū Sentai GōGō Faibu), translated into English as Rescue Squadron Go Go-V ("V" as in the Roman numeral for "five"), is the 23rd series of the long running Japanese Super Sentai television franchise. Its footage was used in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Characters GoGo-V Red: "People's lives are the future of the Earth!" Blue: "Burn, rescuing soul!" Green: "Kyukyu Sentai!" Yellow: "Go!" Pink: "Go!" All: "5!" Red: "Mobilize!" * Matoi Tatsumi / GoRed "GoRed!" * Nagare Tatsumi / GoBlue "GoBlue!" * Shou Tatsumi / GoGreen "GoGreen!" * Daimon Tatsumi / GoYellow "GoYellow!" * Matsuri Tatsumi / GoPink "GoPink!" Allies *Beast-Demon Hunter Sieg *Kyoko Hayase/Sieg-Jeanne *Professor Mondo Tatsumi *Ritsuko Tatsumi *Analyse Robo Mint *Big Douser (46) The Calamity Demon Clan *Grand Witch Grandiene (11-50) *Saima Siblings (2-50) **Darkness King Gill (GoGo-V vs Gingaman) **Dark Kings (2-49)/Destruction Gods (49-50) ***Dark King Zylpheeza (2-22, 47-49)/Destruction God Zylpheeza II (49-50) ***Infant Demon Drop (2-22)/Dragon Dark King Salamandes (26-43, 49)/Ghost King Salamandes (43)/Destruction God Salamandes Dragon (49-50) **Beast Baron Cobolda (2-48) **Evil Spirit Princess Denus (2-47) *Spell-Master Pierre (2-50, Timeranger vs. GoGo-V)/PierreBori (Timeranger vs. GoGo-V) *Chaos (42-43) *Spirit-Servants Imps **Denus' Imp Bodyguard Corps (35) *Grim Reapers (GoGo-V vs. Gingaman) Saima Beasts Gill's Beasts *Infernal Dark Hellbeast (GoGo-V vs. Gingaman) Zylpheeza's Beasts *Tornedeus (2) *Raima (8) *Chanbaano (10, 42) *CyberGildo (14, 42-43) *Garaga/Golem Garaga (16) *Spiderus (18, 42-43) *Chimera (22) **Zoodo (19-20) **Jiin (19-21) **Guuru (19-21) *Halluya (25, 42-43) *Garubaria (37) Cobolda's Beasts *Magma Golem (1, 11-12, 28) *Kueikurosu (5, 42-43) *Moruguuru (7, 42-43) *Juuki/Golem Juuki (13, 42-43) *Ganeujaa (17) *Zombeast (23, 42-43) *Doguru (27) *Godai (32) *Spartan (36) *Hirugemuuja (40) Denus' Beasts *Gasgail (3) *Jeeruda (6) *Vampaira (9) *Zairen/Golem Zairen (24) *Deathmine (28) *Thanatos (33) *Gabara (41) Drop/Salamandes' Beasts *Solgoil (4, 42) *Hellgerus (11)/Golem Hellgerus (11-12) *Buroogen (15, 42)/Golem Buroogen (15, 42-43) *DeathStag (26, 42-43) *Papetongu (29, 42-43) *Bakyuum (31, 42-43) *Baira (34) *Hagakuren (38) *Lizardes (39) *Bahamuu (45) The Juuma Demon Clan *Juuma King Golomois (Movie) Arsenal *GoGo Braces *Anti-Hazard Suits **Searcher Scope **Access Scope *Five Lasers **Laser Grips *Rescue Ropes *Life Bird/Life Bird Breaker Mode **Claw Anchor **Build Discharger **Wing Spreader **Beak Driller **Tail Injector *V-Lancer **V-Boomerang **V-Machine Gun *Go Blaster Hyper Mode **V-Mode Braces ***V-Mode Shield **Go Blaster Normal Mode/Go Blaster Rescue Mode Vehicles *Rescue Bike Command Attacker **Fire Commander **Attacker Pod Rescue Mecha *Max Victory Robo **Victory Robo ***99Machine Red Ladder ***99Machine Green Hover ***Victory Walker ****99Machine Blue Thrower ****99Machine Yellow Armor ****99Machine Pink Aider **Max Liner/Max Shuttle/LinerBoy *GoLiners/GrandLiner **GoLiner 1 **GoLiner 2 **GoLiner 3 **GoLiner 4 **GoLiner 5 *Beetle Mars/Victory Mars/Super Armor Shine Victory Mars **Red Mars 1 **Blue Mars 2 **Green Mars 3 **Yellow Mars 4 **Pink Mars 5 *Max Victory Robo Sigma Project Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Sentai Season